


Lost Together

by MortisBane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Huxloween, M/M, Not my best work if I'm being honest, October 2 - Corn Maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane
Summary: Rey drags Kylo Ren on a trip to a corn maze, and he in turn drags Hux along with them.Prompt for Huxloween 2017 day 2, Corn Maze





	Lost Together

“Don’t pout like you’re seven, I’m not asking you to cut off your own hand!”  Rey groaned rolling her eyes at her older cousin, Ben (Kylo Ren) Solo, who sat on the couch arms crossed and, most definitely, pouting.

“That is debatable, I’d rather cut off my own hand than go to some corn maze like I am seven!”  Kylo shot back, slinking further down into the couch.  Rey groaned again, draping herself over the back of the couch.

“God, why are you so dramatic?”

“I’m not dramatic, I don’t want to spend my night, running around surrounded by corn and your weird friends!”  Rey turned her head to glare at him from her side of the couch.

“Well first, you’re the weird one, second, Poe was your friend first before he realized Finn and me were cooler, and third, you owe me.”  She pushed herself up off the couch, moving around to give him her best, guilt causing look, resting her hands on her hips.

“Owe you?!  For what?!”

“You said, yourself, from your own mouth, that you would make up the birthdays you missed!  You gave me an I.O.U., that I’m cashing in now, you’re going with us.”

“Rey come on, don’t do this to me!”  He sat up, gripping the edge of the couch tightly.

“Nope, no way out of this.”  She turned on her heels, a satisfied smirk on her lips.  “I already told Finn and Poe you were coming anyway.”  She headed down the hallway towards her bedroom in their shared apartment.  “You can invite your boyfriend!”  She called to him before closing her door.

“He’s not my boyfriend!”  He screamed back, jumping up from the couch.

“But you knew who I was talking about.”  Kylo groaned running a hand through his long hair.  But reluctantly pulled out his phone sending a text to Hux.

* * *

 

Fall was quickly settling in, the grass turned a darker shade of green, covered by colored leaves.  The air had a slight chill in it, enough to warrant warmer clothes and hot beverages.  And fall activities were taking hold of the people.  Haunted houses popping up across towns, Halloween decorations consuming each household one by one, and, of course, corn mazes had opened up for the populace.

Rey, one who’d never had the opportunity to go to a corn maze as a child, was bursting with excitement with just the idea of it.  Once her eldest friend, Poe Dameron, heard that she and Finn had never partaken in such an olden fall tradition, he’d made it his goal to take them both.  But he hadn’t planned on her dragging along her brooding cousin, and for him to bring his brooding not-boyfriend.

Kylo drove them all, mainly so he would be with just Hux, and not mushed in between Finn or Poe in the cramped back seat.  This way, he and Hux could have their own space in the front, and Rey was content with sitting in the back with Finn in the middle and Poe on her far side.  The car ride took around forty five minutes, which Kylo spent trying to drown out the talking in the back with his “emo music” and brooding.  As soon as they had pulled in, Rey was unstoppable.  She ran out of the car, jumping right into the admissions line, bouncing on her heels.  Finn smiled and laughed as she ran, and once the car came to a complete stop he ran after her pulling Poe along by his hand.  Resting his forehead against the steering wheel, Kylo let out a long sigh.

“You owe me for this Ren.”  Hux finally spoke, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car.  Kylo just groaned in response, following after the ginger.

Rey’s trio were already deep in some conversation that Kylo and Hux just stood near them inline, avoiding eye contact.  Kylo kept his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets, slouched forward allowing his hair to obscure his face.  Hux, on the other hand, was bordering on more business casual than casual.  Straight cut black pants, a white button up shirt, rolled up to his elbows, and a black sweater vest, with his laptop messenger bag across hic chest.  And his posture so ramrod straight, it looked like there truly was a long stick, rammed up his ass.

The line moved relatively quickly, as people paid admission and, in intervals were allowed through the maze.  So they made it through the line and to the entrance within minutes.  The corn stalks were tall, almost twice the height of Kylo, the tallest in their group, the entrance just a narrow space between the walls of corn.  Rey looked ready to burst.

“Come on!  I can’t wait anymore, look at how tall this corn is!  I wanna set a record for fastest to beat it!”  Rey called, grabbing Finn’s hand and pulling him along through the entrance, and he had no choice but to allow her to lead him.  Poe hurried after them, taking part as the responsible one of the three, and if they hadn’t already paid for admittance, Kylo and Hux slowly went after them.

As each of them have come to learn, when Rey was determined, nothing on earth could possibly stop her.  She tried to blaze through the maze, taking sharp turns around corners, head upturned, amazed at the height of the corn around her.  Luckily for Poe, Finn had grabbed his hand with his free one, so both of them were together as Rey ran around the stalks.  Unfortunately, Kylo and Hux were not given the same treatment, and about five minutes into their trek, they had officially lost sight of the trio.  They turned one corner, and by the time Kylo and Hux caught up, they were in an intersection, with no sight of any of their previous companions.

“God dammit, Ren.”  Hux sighed rolling his eyes, and looking down each of the passage ways around them.

“God dammit, me?  What have I done?!  It’s not my fault she ran off!”  Kylo tried to defend, taking a step closer into Hux’s space.

“It is your fault that I’m even here in the first place.  Now the whole reason either of us is here, is gone.  So I’ve wasted time and money, for nothing.”  He crossed his arms, tilting his chin up at Kylo.  They locked eyes, Hux’s cold pale greens, mixing with Kylo’s heart filled browns.  He knew Hux wasn’t keen on joining him, but still hearing it made his own heart betray him.

“You didn’t have to come, you’ve had no problem saying no before.”  He huffed out a breath, shoulders slumping down.  Turning around, he chose a path at random and started walking.  Hux didn’t say anything back to him, but he could hear the shuffling in the dirt behind him.  Without any idea where they were in relation to the entrance or the exit, Kylo just kept choosing paths at random, trusting his gut instinct to get him through.  Not another word was said between the pair.

* * *

 

It took ten minutes for Kylo to get frustrated.  Twenty for his rage to pick up into storming around the maze.  And after thirty minutes of traversing the same corn walls, without seeming to make any progress that Kylo gave up in a heap of fury.  One more corner was all it took, they turned it and before them was just more corn, and Kylo reeled back and punched the closest stalk to him.

“Fuck!”  He cursed seeing the stalk shake but remain upstanding under his assault.  He wanted so badly to destroy everything within his immediate vicinity, but a hand grabbed his shoulder and he couldn’t find the energy in him to do it.  Groaning Kylo instead slid down to the bare dirt ground, leaning against the corn, keeping his legs pulled close to his chest.  Silently, Hux removed his messenger bag, laying it down beside Kylo, then sinking down onto it, keeping the dirt off his perfect pants.  Kylo laid his head back against the corn stalk, looking up into the sky, watching the gray overcast clouds pass by.

“I didn’t want to go to some childish corn maze.”  Hux finally spoke, staring ahead, rather than at Kylo.  Kylo let out a long sigh, closing his eyes.

“I know Hux, next time I won’t even ask okay?”  The pair sat in silence for a minute, just listening to the distant sounds of families, and the wind.

“Now don’t be so dramatic.”  That made Kylo want to roll his eyes.  “I said yes because, perhaps, I enjoy spending time with you.”  Hux refused to tear his gaze away from the corn in front of him, but Kylo’s head whipped to stare at him, mouth agape.

“W-What?”  Hux was always so cold, to everyone around him, friend, acquaintance or enemy, but there was an understanding between him and Kylo.  They were friends out of necessity.  Hux made that clear right from the start, so as they grew closer, and Kylo’s traitorous feelings grew past their quasi-friendship, Hux continued to make it apparent that he only put up with Kylo to keep their friendship afloat.  Never had he ever let it seem like what they were, was anything more than circumstance.

“Perhapse, I’ve found your company more enjoyable than I originally thought possible.”  Hux took a deep breath, fingers playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.  “And, perhaps, I’ve come to feel, I prefer when you are happy rather than in a place of discomfort.”  Kylo pulled himself up onto his knees, turning his body to face Hux entirely.  “And, again perhaps, I would prefer if our time spent together was in a pretence of something more advanced than a simple friendship, and-”  His cheeks were so read the more he spoke, Kylo could see his composure slipping.

“Hux, are you asking me out?”  Kylo asked, a smile slipping onto his lips, despite how hard he tried to beat it down.  Hux jumped, sparing a look at Kylo before shifting back to the wall of corn.

“P-Perhaps...yes I suppose that is what I’m trying to d-”  Lips cut him off, as hands pulled at his shoulders to bring him at a more comfortable angle.  Kylo couldn’t help it, seeing how red Hux was becoming, seeing the anxiety rising in him and the fear ramblings he was falling into.  The only way Kylo thought to help was to be as showy and, damn him, as dramatic as he could be.  It took a moment for Hux to really register what was going on, but not long after Kylo began to slide his lips against his, that Hux joined in, relaxing into the embrace.  His hands snaked up Kylo’s chest, one ending up cupping his cheek, the other tangling itself in his hair, getting a tight hold.

The two stayed locked together, not paying any mind to the rest of the world around them.  Kylo’s hands would go up and down Hux’s arms, sliding behind the shoulder on occasion.  Hux played with Kylo’s hair, pulling lightly on strands and twisting them together.  They paused for a short moment, not bothering to open their eyes, just resting their foreheads together, catching their breaths.  Then in near unison, leaned back into another kiss.

“There you two are I wa- Aw I knew it!”  They jumped apart, Kylo sprawling himself out on the ground.  Rey stood over them, the most wicked grin on her face.  “Finn, Poe, I found the love birds!  Poe you owe me twenty bucks!”

“You made a bet?!”  Kylo scrambled up to his feet, dusting off his jeans quickly.  Finn and Poe jogged up behind her.  Hux slowly stood up, putting his messenger bag back on.

“Dammit, you couldn’t have held out for another two months?!  I had my money on Christmas!”  Poe laughed reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

“I can’t believe you bet on this!”  Kylo ran a hand through his hair messing it even more than Hux had.

“I can.”  Hux sighed, coming to stand beside him.

“Come on lovebirds,” Rey said pocketing her twenty.  “The exit was literally around the corner from here, couldn’t have waited just a bit longer before you started smacking gums?”  She laughed lightly, turning and leading the way back out of the corn maze, everyone following after her.

“I hate my family…”  Kylo groaned rubbing his eyes with his hand.  Hux leaned in giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“I do too.”  And they followed after the trio, subtly locking their hands together as they walked.


End file.
